


Every Scar Will Build My Throne

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bodyguard Poe Dameron, Bodyguard Romance, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Dark, Empress Leia Organa, M/M, Padme Accepted Anakin’s Offer, Past Character Death, Prince Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: In a universe where Padme accepted Vader’s offer to rule with him, Poe is tasked with watching over her grandson, Ben, the heir to the throne. He definitely didn’t count on falling for him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Every Scar Will Build My Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I was supposed to be working on a Dark Rey fic. This happened instead. Title from “Throne” by Bring Me The Horizon.

”So what am I supposed to expect?” Even as Poe boarded the Imperial shuttle, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t at all nervous. Going away at eighteen to train as the bodyguard for Prince Ben Amidala, he wouldn’t deny that he was going to miss his father a great deal. 

Poe’s mother had died defending Empress Leia Amidala from an assassin. She was that kind of woman, Poe remembered. Fearless. He wanted to be able to defend Prince Ben Amidala...for the sake of the Empire, of course. And without the dying. 

“A lot of training,” Kes Dameron said. “I will admit I’d be lying if I wasn’t scared for you, little bird.”

 _Little bird._ Even after so many years, Kes Dameron still called Poe Dameron that. His son. Poe supposed that some things never changed, even when he was training to be a Hand for the royal family. 

“I’ll be okay, Dad.”

They hugged, and Poe didn’t miss how Kes hugged him, almost like he was hoping that he could keep Poe small and with him forever. 

He’d be fine. He could promise his father that. 

***

It was said that the Empire as it was today was formed not by Darth Sidious’ declaration of a new Empire, but by former Senator from Naboo Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker accepting her husband’s offer on Mustafar. One woman, one choice, a lifetime of difference. They had killed Sidious together, and had established an Empire with then-Prince Luke and Princess Leia as heirs. 

Now, two generations later, Prince Ben was heir to the throne. Poe wondered what he would be like, in comparison to his mother, Queen Leia, also known as Darth Astra, or the Emperor Vader. 

He had heard of Ben in passing, but never had met him before. With any luck, Poe thought darkly, he could be all but stuck babysitting a spoiled brat capable of nuking a whole planet if it displeased him. 

Or, Poe thought, it could be fine. He had no idea. 

Poe liked to think that things would turn out for the best, even if it was a foolish idea. 

He settled back in the chair of his shuttle, letting his eyes close even as the rumble of hyperspace drifted over him. 


End file.
